


To Altissia, With Love

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, present for ant!! because ant is awesome and stuff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this…When Ignis said he’d take care of everything for your five year anniversary, you were thinking something more along the lines of him cooking dinner, uncorking the wine you bought together when you moved in with him, a bath for the two of you, then perhaps a romantic round of lovemaking until you simply couldn’t move.This was not the case.





	To Altissia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



> Part of my NY resolution was to post pics from last year and finish any of my untold stories. I wrote this for Antiloquist because she's rad and deserves some Iggy lovin'! *^_^*

You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this…

 

When Ignis said he’d take care of everything for your five year anniversary, you were thinking something more along the lines of him cooking dinner, uncorking the wine you bought together when you moved in with him, a bath for the two of you, then perhaps a romantic round of lovemaking until you simply couldn’t move. 

 

This was not the case.

 

You were sure to have the weekend off and, while you wanted to have your hair and nails done for the occasion, your hairdresser was booked and the nail salon was closed. “You look perfect as always, darling,” he said with an admiring smile at you, “Besides, I’ve taken care of it. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Your expectations had been obliterated when you came home and found your luggage at the door. “Ten minutes, dear,” he said, tapping his watch before pecking your cheek and sidling past you.

 

“T-ten minutes? For what?”

 

“To change into some comfortable travelling attire,” he smirked, taking his trademark driving gloves from their designated drawer and slipping them on his hands. “It might be a few hours so I would suggest something comfortable.”

 

You change into something comfortable, a loose blouse and a pair of your favorite jeans. You brush away the work stress from your hair, touch up your makeup and follow your boyfriend out as he carries your bags. “Where are we going?” you ask him as he opens the door for you.

 

“Ah… I almost forgot,” Ignis smiles as he takes a wide red ribbon from his pocket and ties it securely around your eyes, “It’s a surprise.” He pecks at your lips before closing the door and taking his place in the driver’s seat and revving the engine. You feel him take your hand and press a kiss to the back of it. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy our little vacation. Putting up with me for five years, you more than deserve this.”

 

A few hours pass and you feel yourself being carried up a set of stairs, hear a door unlock, then placed gently onto something soft. “Can I look now?” you giggle. The sound of a curtain being drawn reaches your ear before the ribbon was removed from your face and your eyes adjust. You were in an immaculate bedroom, beautiful reds and golds everywhere, exquisite paintings and decadent sheets beneath you. “Gods, Ignis…” you gasp, “where are we?”

 

He beckons you to him near the window, salty air hitting your nose pleasantly as he pulls you close to his body. “Welcome to Altissia, darling.”

 

“A-Altissia?” Your eyes were wide as saucers as you look out below you, water sparkling beyond the cobbled walk ways, gondolas coming and going through the nearby canals. Dusk was settling over the city and candles were being lit at restaurants and the street lamps glowed like miniature suns. “It’s beautiful, Ignis.”

 

“I’m glad you think so,” he says, rubbing his nose along your neck. “We have dinner reservations in a couple of hours. I took the liberty of packing something… appropriate for dinner.”

 

He gives you a smile and leaves you to get settled as he does what he does best and confirms all of his plans with the staff. You unzip your suitcase and find (among more clothes than you thought you would need for two days) the most stunning black dress you’d ever seen, a pair of heels you’d only been staring at forever, and a small note folded neatly on top of a red bag.

 

_ ‘The hotel salon is waiting for you, my queen… 5:00 sharp.  -I.’ _

 

You look at the carriage clock on the end table. You have thirty minutes to get there. You take a quick shower, grab the spare key, and head downstairs to the salon, the young woman greeting you warmly and showing you to a seat. You certainly feel regal; a hairstylist, a nail technician, and a makeup artist… all tending to your beauty needs, indulging you like a princess.

 

Once done, you return to your room and find another neatly folded note on the bed.

 

_ ‘I hope you enjoyed your pampering. I’ll be up to take you to dinner shortly. -I. _ ’

 

“Goodness, Ignis…” you smile to yourself, noticing the red bag next to your dress. You blush a bit at the contents. “Well, he should get a little something on our anniversary.” And there is a very little something in the bag.

 

You’re ready in no time, smoothing your dress and sliding into your heels just as Ignis returns, dressed very dapper in a suit, the top buttons left open. “My, you are simply breathtaking…” he grins as he approaches you, “Absolutely stunning.”

 

“You clean up rather nicely yourself Mr. Scientia,” you smile back. He offers his arm to you and he leads you down to the cobbled streets, then to a posh restaurant just off the canal. You were sure he’d done his research on this place, and you wouldn’t put it past him to have created a menu for you. You sit through a four course meal, complete with the wine you’d agreed to open for this specific occasion.

 

“How is the lady feeling?” he asks you as you stroll leisurely along the streets, your arm in his.

 

“I couldn’t eat another bite,” you grin up at him. “You’re too good to me, Ignis. You didn’t need to go through so much trouble.”

 

“I felt you deserved something extraordinary. After all, you are an extraordinary woman.” Ignis looks down at you, a slight blush along his face from the wine, but an adoring smile regardless. He leans into you and places a kiss on your lips, careful not to smear your lipstick. “I… thought we might conclude dinner with a ride back on the gondola.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Ignis aids you into the boat, letting you settle on the bench before he seats himself beside you, wrapping his jacket around your shoulders as the breeze swirls around you. He holds you close to his chest, pointing out historical points of interest and places you might like to visit during your stay. During the ride, though, you could feel a pair of green eyes raking over your body, his hand fidgeting on your arm. A quick glance below the belt gives you the impression that Mr. Cool-Calm-And-Collected was getting impatient.

 

The gondola bumps softly to a stop just before the Leville and Ignis steps out to help you, tipping the gondolier before escorting you tipsily inside and into your shared room. “I trust you enjoyed yourself,” Ignis purrs, taking his jacket from your shoulders and tossing it onto the armchair near the window.

 

“I did,” you simper at him, curling your arms around his neck as you kick your shoes off and stand on your toes to nip at his bottom lip.

 

“Mm… good. I hope you don’t mind me indulging myself for the remainder of the evening…” Ignis presses into your lips, hands curling into your dress as he backs you towards the bed. His muscular arms lifts you by your thighs and you tumble onto the soft sheets, a giggle bubbling out of you.

 

“No, not at all…”

 

A filthy smirk ghosts over Ignis’ face as he detours down your neck, nibbling harshly at your skin. “Mm…” he groans into you, the vibrations setting your body on fire. “Intoxicating…”

 

“Ignis…” you sigh when you realize his hands becoming more eager to touch you. He slips under the hem of your dress to the lacy panties covering your mound. He teases at your cunt, drawing your wetness out until the fabric soaks through. Your thighs shiver when he slips past your panties to truly feel you, coating his fingers in your slick. Your hands card through his hair, clutching tufts of it to direct him.

 

“Now, now, kitten…” he chuckles as he rears back, a lusty look on his face as he makes a show of unbuttoning his shirt for you, “No need to be so anxious. I’ll be tasting all of you before the sun rises.”

 

Ignis pulls you up, unzipping your dress and revealing the lingerie that you tried to hide for this occasion. His eyes are blown wide as he watches the dress slip away, his teeth grazing over his lips at the sight of your breasts covered in lace, your hips and how they curve so beautifully. “Surprise,” you purr and quickly divest him of his straining slacks. He lays you back again, kissing at your neck once again, but venturing onto your breasts, tongue laving at your skin.

 

“As ravishing as you look tonight,” Ignis sighed into the valley of your breasts, kneading and massaging at them with reverence, “I’ve waited patiently for far too long. I _must_ have you.”

 

“Now who’s anxious?” you giggle and allow him to unhook your bra, the breathless groan that he gives you sends shivers across your body. He draws your nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as his naked fingers tease at the other. Your back arches into him, his fingers dancing along your heat until you’re patience grows too thin and you shove your panties away. Ignis chuckles at you, curling a finger into you, then another, gradually gaining speed until you’re an incoherent mess. He slowly withdraws his digits, licking them clean of your essence. “Gods, Ignis…”

 

“Yes, kitten,” he breathes, lining himself up with your cunt, “I look forward to hearing that all night.” Ignis slowly pushes in, taking your hands in his as he snaps his hips into yours. You reach up and take his glasses and place them safely on the bedside table. “Thank you, darling. Hate to ruin them like this.”

 

Your moans and pants roll off your tongue like a broken prayer, his name the only one you know as he has his way with you. He rolls onto his back, watching your blurred figure as you ride him, earning grunts and groans as he praises you. “Oh, my love... _hngh_ … you look like a goddess when you ride me… ah, Gods you take me so well…”

 

You lean in to kiss him, his hands immediately fisting your hair as he holds you tight, ramming his hips upwards into you, the tip banging against your spot and has you screaming pleasurably. You try to warn him, but you cum hard, a foreign feeling in the pit of your stomach as Ignis continues to work you. You suddenly feel too sensitive; he quickly flips you onto your front, a crazed blur of horniness as he settles behind you. Your cunt barely has time to recover before he fills you again. 

 

“You... _aghn_ … you’re doing outstanding love,” he pants, “I’m so close… Gods I’m so close… take me… take just a little more…” Ignis thrusts into you like a man obsessed, bruising fingers on your hips as he rails into you, animalistic growls erupting from his throat. Meanwhile, the oversensitivity of your clit begins to clutch at the knot in your stomach. Your eyes water and your voice barely squeaks as you cum again, this time you feel your orgasm leaving you physically and wetness streaming down your legs as Ignis cums loudly behind you. A few jerks of his hips mark the end of his release, wet slaps against your skin reaches your ears. 

 

“You… really outdid yourself this time Iggy…” you pant as he pulls out, holding onto your hips for stability.

 

“And just think, we can do this all week,” he smiles as he kisses up your back, collecting your slick on his finger and sucking it away. He makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and filling the bathtub. In that time, your cognisance returns and you could have sworn he said ‘ _all week’._

 

Ignis settles into the bathtub behind you, a contented hum on his lips as he pecks your cheek and wraps his arms around you. “Ignis, I didn’t take off enough time to stay more than two days.”

 

Ignis blushes, “I might’ve pulled some strings for you to stay through Friday. You deserve a vacation, especially for our anniversary.” He hugs you tightly, his hand wandering beneath the water’s surface, brushing at your clit once more. “It’ll take that long to christen this entire hotel room…”


End file.
